


镇长不高兴

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Don’t take it serious!, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: 此文纯属搞笑，镇长表示她真的很不高兴。





	镇长不高兴

（1）

Snow White失忆的第三天，没享几天清静的镇长女士接到了Charming的电话，她到小公寓时，救世主已经到了，她没穿那件红夹克，和Charming一样，换成了古欧的服饰。

失忆的白雪身上搭着件白色裙袍，衣带都没系好，像是被人套进去的，畏缩在床边，神情可怜巴巴。

Regina：“你们干什么？要把她带到魔法森林？”

Charming点头。镇长女士再看看白雪，她缩在床角，一点也不情愿的样子。

“……卖掉？” 

所有人都惊异地看向她，特别是失忆的白雪。过了好一会，救世主才说，“我以为唯一的买主就在眼前，为什么还要带到魔法森林？”

Regina竟然完全无法反驳，因为那个悬赏白雪心脏的傻逼的确是她。这时，Charming开口了，他一手按在剑鞘上，另一手挂着个婴儿。

他说，“我要去一位黑暗时期就存在的餍魔那取一种草药。想拜托你一件事——”

Regina打断了他的话，非常果断，“不陪同。”

对方张了张口，还没来得及说话，镇长女士盯着挂在他手上，带着奶味的婴儿，补充道，“也不要婴儿。”

Charming沉默一会，才说，“Neal已经拜托Granny了，我想拜托你照顾另一个人。”

镇长女士蹙起眉，看着Charming的目光转向白雪。

不要是这个。

千万、不要、是这个。

然而上帝估计在吃三明治，没能听见她内心的呼求。于是Charming接着说。

“戈登说，魔法森林的环境有助于她恢复记忆，所以，我离开的这段时间，想拜托你带Snow在那住一段时间。”

靠！

Regina在内心极不情愿地咒骂一声。盯着白雪看了好一会， “你知道这几天是多难得的假期吗？”

Charming点头。

“你知道我多讨厌和一个失忆的麻烦鬼住吗？”

Charming点头。

“你也知道她即使失忆了也不会乖乖听话吧？”

Charming再点头。

Regina深吸了一口气，“所以你脑子到底进了哪条河的水，觉得我会同意？” 

Charming抱着小婴儿，神情有些无助，过了好一会，他才说，“Emma，你也去吧。”

“Dad？Dad?”救世主不可思议地看着他，神情很是震惊，“我以为你喊我来是帮你打魇魔的。”

Emma在对方恳求的目光下头皮发硬，看在小Neal的面子上，没把那声WTF喊出口。

“也许，”Charming小心翼翼地看着黑发女人，“我们下次不会再要求你来尝白雪新烤的甜点了？”

“行吧。”Regina说，神情还很不情愿。她朝金发女人说，“你帮她把衣带系好，背下床，我开传送阵了。”

Emma去背上白雪，幽幽看了眼Charming，和Regina一起消失在传送阵里。

（2）

带着Snow在一间木屋住下后，镇长女士脸上还是写满了不高兴，一路上拒绝了白雪无数次的搭话。

要知道，她现在本该悠闲地坐在家中，剪剪苹果枝，修修草坪，而不是来陪白雪公主找寻记忆。

并且，失忆的白雪完全等同于一个三岁小孩。

Regina有些绝望。

镇长女士很不高兴，把白雪安顿好后，尽管和救世主一起在魔法森林散了会步，仍旧只是高兴了一点点。

-  
（3）

“Regina，”金发女人在旁边轻轻喊她。

“我很少这样来魔法森林……你知道，”救世主说，“每次来都会面临各种各样的危险，很少有一次这么轻松的拜访。” 

Regina抬眼看她。

“也许，你能陪我在这随便走走？”Emma看看门外正在和蚂蚁交流的白雪，“Snow有定位咒，不会走丢。就我们两个人——没有别的意思，只是想你陪陪我。也不是这个意思！”金发女人沮丧地捂住眼，“我，我，我……”

“我知道了，”黑发女人的声音传过来，Emma抬起头时，她已经走到门口，光线逆着，神情似乎没那么不高兴了，唇也没有紧紧抿着，有了一点点弧度，“走吧？有酬劳吗？”

金发女人笑起来，她走到对方身侧，“Snow的甜点？”

Regina佯作愠怒地看她一眼，也笑起来，“要知道，就是为了避免这个，我才答应这件糟透的差事的。”

镇长女士终于高兴了一点点。

赞美上帝。阿门。

（4）

当Regina和救世主回到木屋时，很快后悔起了自己离开的决定。和Snow一起玩闹的不再是地上的蚂蚁，变成了五六个穿开裆裤的小屁孩。

Snow非常热情地邀请他们进屋玩闹，拿出了橱柜所有的碗碟，在床上聚精凝神地玩起了过家家。

Regina双手交叉在胸前，看了看乱七八糟的木屋，顿时觉得一股气憋在喉咙。

将所有小屁孩清理出场，搬张板凳让白雪坐好后。两人对白雪的叛逆行为进行了严厉的谴责。

“失忆前，你们是我的什么人？”失忆的白雪有点委屈的问，“为什么把我一个人丢在家，还把我朋友赶出去？

Emma轻轻拍拍她的肩，语气非常温和地说，“我们是你朋友。”

“她也是我朋友吗？”Snow神色非常委屈，看着黑发女人，“为什么这么凶?”

镇长女士站起身，深吸了一口气，才把怒气压了下去。

“你听好了，我不是你朋友。”

Snow不敢看她，委屈巴巴地低着头。

“白痴——”Regina说，“我是你妈。”

在旁边揪着心的救世主猛地呛出了一口笑，她捂着肚子，趴在墙上大笑，不想再看白雪一脸震惊的表情，因为再看怕是要七窍笑昏。

虽然好像一点问题也没有，但她怎么就这么想笑哈哈哈。

失忆的白雪看了看镇长女士，再看了还趴在墙上大笑的金发女人，问，“她也是吗？”

救世主一边捶墙笑一边把“你才是我妈”这句话咽进了肚子里。连站在旁边，双手交叉在胸前的镇长女士都忍不住笑出声。

上天保佑Snow忘记这段记忆。

虽然她现在忘记的已经够多了。 

（5）

“Regina……为什么你们今天去精灵塔，没有带我去？”

Snow很委屈地朝正准备晚餐的镇长女士问。

Regina将晚餐端出来，回给金发女人一个微笑，才看向她，“十五岁的时候不是已经带你去过吗？”

“那矮人山洞呢？”

“我以为那些地方你熟得能打滚了。”Regina叹口气，“你连这些都不记得了？”

Snow低下头，用叉子扒搭一下盘里的土豆。半响，她又抬起头，盯着金发女人看了一会，Emma被她看得有些不自在，于是问。

“怎么了？”

“我还是记得一些的，”白雪对镇长女士说，“比如，Emma，你胸口新别的徽章，应该是骑士徽章。”

Regina有些不自在地轻咳一声，金发女人倒是脸红地笑起来。 

“在我们这，授予骑士徽章是一种古老的传统。”白雪一本正经地说。

“国王将骑士徽章授予给作战的勇士，是最通常的一种。还有一种，我还记得是赠与给爱人的。就像你这种，上几代女王都这么做过。”

Regina猛烈地咳嗽起来，白雪不明所以地看着她。

“这都是，荒谬，不可信的传言，”Regina几乎不敢和正笑着看她的金发女人对视。“你怎么会记得这些？”

“我没有……”Snow很委屈地说，“拿王国以前的一位女王来说吧，我小伙伴跟我讲的。那位很有名的Evil Queen，她就有好几个骑士，他们……”

“行了！”Regina猛地抢过白雪的盘子，生气地瞪她一眼，“我没有！”她又转头对Emma喊道，“我没有！我就你一个！”

金发女人正笑得耳根发红，听到对方的话怔住了。Regina被她看得脸颊发烫，只好又恼怒地看向白雪，“你能不能闭嘴！”

Snow看着被抢过去的盘子，非常委屈。她说，“为什么这么凶……你不是我妈吗……”

金发女人在旁边笑得气都喘不过去了，笑了老半天，她才挣扎地说，“她不是你妈哈哈哈，她是你朋友。”

“为什么我觉得她一点也不喜欢我？”白雪仍旧非常委屈。

Regina深吸了一口气，

……我为什么不喜欢你你心里没点B数吗？？

好想打人。

(6)

Charming从来没有出现得如此即时，他的斗篷破了点，脸上蹭了点血，但并无大碍。拉起白雪后，虽然对诡异的气氛非常不明所以，但还是硬着头皮说话了。

“药草已经找到，谢谢你们这几天照顾她。”看到镇长女士双手仍然抱在胸前，Charming一时非常尴尬，他又看向Emma，想随便说点什么缓解气氛。

于是他的目光落在对方新挂的项链上，是个银制的天鹅挂坠，还刻了名字，“Emma，”Charming拍拍她肩，“你知道，我们这有个传统，如果你有心爱的人，就送她一个刻着名字的挂坠——”

“行了！”Regina耳根通红，“你们到底还要怎么样！到底还要怎么样！！求你们快点走！行吗！行吗！行不行！”

Charming怔住了，他还想说什么，对方的声音更愤怒了。

“Please！！”

Charming带白雪离开后，镇长女士低着头，很绝望地说，“我恨白雪。”

“也许，”救世主站在身边，抱住她的腰，“没那么糟糕呢？”

“糟糕透了，”Regina轻轻说。

然后她们谁都无暇再说些什么了。


End file.
